3 Milenios en Espera de un Amor
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: Los Chicos has ido a investigar las escrituras de un nuevo pasaje de una de las piramide, Keops... ahi encuentran una pequeña sorpresa, que cambiara un poco su vida... El chico a despertado... ¿qué pasara ahora?... /AU/ .::RenxHoro::.
1. Prologo El Comienzo

**Pues Hola... jejeje **creo que se ha sorprendido al ver una de mis nuevas hsoritas XD, pero no me resisti, esperba terminar una de las que ya tengo, pero como mi Destino termino, puse como remplazo esta... espero que les guste y les aya llamado la atención ya que esto es una leve introducción de lo que vendra, entre comillas es una historia tierna, pero llana de magia y enigmas más adelante lo entenderan n.n

** Nota: **Este es un AU, un Universo Alterno, dende Yoh y los demás estudian arquelogias, en una de sus investigaciones encuentran algo que cambiara sus vidas XD, quizas más adelante los eprsonajes tenga una personalidad un poco diferente, pero luego veran el por que XD

**_Advertencias: _**Es un Shounen-Ai (en otras palabras ChicoxChico) al que no le gueste, bueno así es la vidas, y como ya deben saber se trata de mi pareja favorita XD siiii... RenxHoro

**Declaimer: **(o como se escriba) Shaman King no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solos los que salen de mi loca cabeza XD,**_  
_**

* * *

**_ El comienzo._**  
---- prologo ---

- ¡Que calor! – se quejó un joven de cabellos corto, color chocolate, de mirada despreocupada.

- Cállate Yoh – lo calló un joven de mirada dorada, de cabello morado muy bonito, y un peinado algo peculiar.

- Ren ya terminemos, estas ruinas no se van a ir – se quejó un muchacho pequeño.

- Manta, Yoh si quieren se van, yo me quedaré un rato más – exclamó mientras veía los jeroglíficos.

- Ren la pirámide de Keops a estado más de 3.000 años aquí y no creo que no tiene intensiones de moverse en un buen tiempo más – exclamó un joven peliverde.

-sabemos que quieres terminar luego el proyecto, pero con este calor las neuronas se nos va a achicharrar – exclamó un muchacho de tez morena.

- saben que el profesor es muy perro, debemos llevarle un trabaja decente… según él – exclamó Ren.

- Es nuestro último año en arqueología – agregó Lyserg – pero no significa morir antes de acabarlo –

- jijiji – rió Yoh mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

En esos momentos 5 jóvenes hacían una investigación dentro de una de las pirámides más famosas de la Historia, Keops, según algunos arqueólogos unos egipcios dejaron gravada la aparición de uno de los mensajeros de sus Dioses, sus alas blancas lo identificaban como un enviado de ellos.

El trabajo de ellos consistía en traducir dicha escritura, analizarla y ver su antigüedad y cosas por el estilo. El más interesado en el tema de todos era Ren, siempre le llamó la atención. Además que no eran el único curso con dicho proyecto y en esos momentos Ren quería demostrar que era el mejor.

- Mira la marca de Ra – exclamó Lyserg quien apuntaba la imagen de un hombre con cabeza de halcón.

- Oye, es muy extraño que nadie haya visto estas escrituras – comentó Yoh.

- si lo dices así esta claro, pero este pasaje fue descubierto hace 6 meses, en unas excavaciones de restauración – comentó Ren.

- Jijiji es verdad – dicho esto el joven Asakura se apoyó en la pared donde un extraño sonido se escuchó.

- ¿¡Qué fue esooooo..!? – pronto el suelo se abrió dejando caer a los 5 jóvenes, cayendo a lo que era aparentemente una cama oculta.

Todos cayeron en lo que parecía ser arena, estaba fría, aunque algunos cayeron sobre otros, como el caso de Yoh quien cayó sobre el morenito Chocolove, cuando abrieron los ojos se quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron, un pasadizo, el cual lo más seguro era que nunca nadie lo había visto, prendieron sus linternas y pudieron apreciar que en las paredes se podían ver una gran cantidad de jeroglíficos, incluso algunos que jamás habían visto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó anonadado Lyserg.

- Yoh pué, bájese – decía Chocolove.

- perdón morenazo jijiji – Yoh se puso de pie.

- no lo creo… esto es un gran descubrimiento – dijo anonadado Manta.

- esta… esta es la otra parte de los jeroglíficos - exclamó Ren.

- si, aquí esta la historia que veíamos arriba, pero tiene una continuación – dijo Lyserg, el que leyó la escritura fue Manta.

Del Cielo descendió el mensajero,  
a prevenirnos del mal que nos acecharía.  
Pronto conocimos el por que…

- hasta ahí era lo que se conocía – dijo Chocolove.

- y aquí sigue – dijo Yoh. El que leyó ahora fue Ren.

Del cielo, lo contrario del enviado nos atacó  
El mensajero luchó y lo venció,  
Sello al mal, pero por ello debía ser sellado también…

En esta cámara reside el mensajero  
El no debe despertar a menos que sea necesario,  
Eso nos dijo él y así lo hicimos,  
Dejamos su esencia bajo la  
Luna eterna de Gaia,  
Ahí descansa el ser eterno…

- la siguiente parte no puedo leerla – dijo Ren .

- tratemos de volver – dijo Manta.

- revisemos el lugar – propuso Yoh.

- pero Yoh…. – decía Lyserg.

- opino igual, quizás encontremos algo interesante, no pienso dejar que unos idiotas se queden con toda la gloria – exclamó Ren.

- jijiji vamos –

- Dios – suspiró Manta.

- Órale pué, que feo decorado –

Pronto los 5 jóvenes comenzaron a caminar bajo la tenue luz que había por aquella cámara y lo que alumbraba sus linternas, divisaron unos enormes dibujos, un joven con alas blancas, al parecer luchaba contra uno de las de murciélago.

- Al parecer los egipcios no sabían que era un demonio o un ángel – comentó Ren.

- obvio, eso nombres los denomina la Biblia y los egipcios son politeístas, no como ahora donde todo el mundo es monoteísta – exclamó Lyserg.

- No todos, aún quedan religiones politeístas – exclamó Yoh.

- es verdad pué, otras creen en las deidades – exclamó Chocolove. Pronto frente a ellos emergió una puerta y en ellas había una gran cantidad de símbolos

- ¿Qué dice? No veo bien… - dijo Manta.

- Viento… Fuego… Agua… Hielo… Trueno… Mine... Mine – leyó con dificultad Yoh.

- Minerales Yoh – le dijo Ren.

- ¡Ah!, es verdad jijiji –

- sigue – dijo Manta.

- Tierra… Naturaleza… Luz… Oscuridad – finalizó Yoh.

- los 10 elementos, dice que esta cámara está sellada bajo los 10 elementos – exclamó emocionado Lyserg.

- esto se pone bueno – pronto Chocolove tocó la puerta – Wow, es pura roca –

- ¿Cómo la abriremos? – preguntó Manta.

- empujando – dijo con simpleza.

Luego los 5 se colocaron en posición para empujar las puertas, en un principio no consiguieron moverla ni un milímetro, pero pronto aplicaron un poco más de fuerza y consiguieron abrirla por completo, mostrando la entrada a una habitación enorme.

En el interior pudieron ver rumas de tesoros invaluables, escritos y un sarcófago eso les llamó aún más la atención, inmediatamente se acercaron a ver, pero quedaron helados al ver que en el interior no había nada, ni un cuerpo, lo único que había era un cetro con la figura de un disco solar (estilo Athena de Saint Seya).

- Esta de broma, no hay nada – exclamó Manta.

- al parecer decidieron no ocuparla en el último minuto – exclamó Ren.

- pensé que encontraríamos una momia, supuestamente esta el "ser divino" aquí – dijo Choco desilusionado, pronto notaron que Yoh veía algo anonadado.

- ¿que te pasa Yoh? – le preguntó Lyserg, ya que todos le daban la espalda a lo que Yoh miraba.

- mi… miren – dijo apuntando a sus espaldas, todos se voltearon y en una pequeña colina que había se divisar un altar en donde al parecer había algo en el, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que una luz plateada bañaba el altar, con rapidez todos se acercaron y lo que vieron ahí los dejo sorprendidos.

- no… no puede ser – dijo sin habla Ren.

- es imposible – alegó Manta.

- pero no creo que sea alguien de fuera – exclamó Lyserg.

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Chocolove.

- por que somos los primeros en entrar aquí –

- pero… -

Lo que no podían creer era que en aquel altar un joven descansaba, era imposible, llevaba puertas ropas características del antiguo imperio, por su apariencia se podía decir que debía tener unos 20 o 21 años, casi la misma edad de los muchachos, su cabello era color celeste como el cielo con raíces negras, en su rostro había una expresión de serenidad, pero sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello eran sujetados por lo que parecía ser un especie de grilletes al altar.

- no lo entiendo – exclamó Lyserg.

- ¿Es… este es el mensajero? – exclamó Manta.

- Increíble, han pasado más de 3.000 años y aún se conserva en este estado – dijo Lyserg.

- no es que se haya conservado, el esta vivo – exclamó Ren, quien veía como el pecho del joven subía y bajaba debido a su acompasada respiración.

- imposible, nadie puede vivir tanto – exclamó Manta.

- solo alguien divino jijiji – dijo Yoh.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Chocolove.

- si le decimos la verdad a los demás arqueólogos, lo encerraran en un laboratorio para estudiarlo – dijo Lyserg.

- Nos lo llevaremos con notros – exclamó Yoh.

- pero… - iba a decir Ren.

- quizás por alguna razón lo encontramos, y saben que las casualidades no existen – dijo Yoh.

- bien – dijo Ren.

-pero como lo sacaremos de aquí – exclamó Lyserg.

- con esas ropas y esos grilletes será difícil, además preguntaran quien es – dijo Chocolove.

- yo traje una muda de ropa en mi mochila – exclamó Yoh.

- bien, ahora tenemos que quitarle esto – exclamó Ren, cada uno se encargó de un grillete, cuando algo llamó la atención de Ren, quien tenía que abrir el grillete que había en el cuello del joven – miren, tiene marcas –

- aquí también –

- y este –

En el grillete del cuello estaba el símbolo de la Luz y la Oscuridad, en el del brazo izquierdo (donde estaba Yoh) tenia la marca de Fuego y Viento, en el del brazo derecha (donde estaba Lyserg) Agua y Hielo, en el de la pierna derecha (donde estaba Chocolove) Tierra y Naturaleza, por último en la pierna izquierda (donde estaba Manta) Trueno y Mírenles.

- talvez – medito Ren quien con su mano cubrió el grillete del cuello, dándole lo que podía definírsele como Oscuridad, luego de su bolsillo sacó una linterna y alumbró el grillete, como dando referencia a la Luz, sin más este cedió y se abrió, para luego convirtiéndose en polvo.

- ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó Manta.

- le mostré los elementos indicados -

- ya veo – exclamó Manta.

- pero ¿Cómo mostraremos todos los elementos? – exclamó Lyserg.

- Mmmm… - pero para su sorpresa cada uno de los grilletes comenzaron a vibrar y a abrirse para que al final se volviera polvo.

- y ahora que… -

Pronto todos comenzaron a mirar el rostro del Joven, quien con lentitud comenzó a abrir los ojos, estos eran azules claros, pero estaban opacos sin vida, de la nada estos se volvieron negros como la noche, pero seguían sin ningún brillo, como si de un dolor imaginable lo atacara, se arqueo, todos se preocuparon.

- ¡Oye¿Estás bien? – exclamó Ren, quien tomó su brazo, al hacerlo en el pecho del joven comenzó a aparecer un brillo, un signo comenzó a dibujarse, era de color negro, como si se lo hubieran dibujado con tinta, cuando la luz se fue, al parecer el dibujo había sido completado, este se relajó y se volvió a acostar, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, los cuales de apoco se relajaron… al parecer se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Ren? – preguntó Yoh.

- está bien, se volvió a dormir – exclamó soltándolo.

- bien, cambiémoslo – exclamó Lyserg.

- no lo puedo creer, estamos robando y ocultando uno de los mayores tesoros de la antigüedad – dijo Manta.

- jijiji que entretenido –

- su pué, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido – dijo divertido el moreno.

- ¿Cómo haremos para sacarlo? – preguntó Lyserg.

- digamos que es un amigo que nos acompañó y en la caída quedo inconsciente – dijo Chocolove.

- buena idea Moreno – exclamó Yoh.

- hasta que ocupas la cabeza para algo – dijo sarcástico Ren.

- cállate picudito –

- baja bananas –

- bien vamos nos, y no peleen – dijo Lyserg, Ren comenzó a caminar ignorando el comentario de Lyserg, Chocolove era el encargado de llevar al inocente joven en su espalda, sin apuro salieron de la cámara, pero Ren se detuvo de pronto, quien luego decidió a volver, entró nuevamente a la cámara donde ser acercó al sarcófago, miró con detenimiento el báculo con el disco solar en la punta.

- ¿y esto que será? –y tomó el báculo, examinándolo con detenimiento, más unas inscripciones del sarcófago llamaron su atención.

El emblema del Mensajero  
No debe separarse del el  
Poseedor del poder del este  
Bendiciones Mensajero Horokeu…

- ¿Horokeu? – exclamó extrañado cuando terminó de leer – Mmm… Horo-Horo – dijo para si, sin más tomó el báculo y se lo llevó consigo por algún motivo debieron escribir eso, pronto vio a sus amigos en el lugar donde había caído.

- Mmm… ¿cómo llegamos? – exclamó Chocolove.

- jijijij ¿Dónde estabas Ren? –

- traje esto, dice que… - pero no alcanzó a terminar ya que Chocolove tomó el báculo y comenzó a golpear el techo con el.

- esto servirá –

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – exclamó Ren, en eso se escuchó en ruido indicando que la entrada se había abierto.

- jijijiji –

-¿Dónde esta él? – preguntó Ren quitándole el báculo al moreno y de paso golpearlo con el mismo por quitárselo.

- esta ahí – y apuntó a la pared donde el muchacho descansaba, luego Yoh se dedicó a ver a Chocolove quien se sobaba la zona afectada.

- Mmm… voy a subir – dijo Ren.

- bien yo te hago pie – dijo Lyserg.

- no lo necesito – y de un saltó el Tao alcanzó la orilla de la entrada, dando a demostrar su agilidad tan elegante como la de un felino, con un rápido movimiento llegó arriba – bien… los ayudare a subir –

Pronto uno por uno comenzaron a subir, primero fue Manta, luego Yoh, después el muchacho inconsciente, posteriormente Lyserg y por último Chocolove. Ahora Lyserg y Manta se encargarían de anunciar su descubrimiento, dejando en claro que ellos debían ayudar en la investigación, mientras que Chocolove crearía una semi distracción para que Yoh y Ren sacaran al joven y al báculo.

Ren e Yoh llegaron sin problemas al Yip del primero, dejando acostado en el asiento delantero al peliazul, quien aún no había despertado, pero sin dudarlo le dieron un poco de agua para luego tomar ellos mismos un poco.

- esto resultó ser entretenido – exclamó Yoh.

- aún no entiendo como puede estar vivo – exclamó Ren extrañado y al mismo tiempo confundido.

- quien sabe, esto demuestra que lo divino si existe –

- y eso no es todo, la luz que lo cubría, no puede analizar de donde venía, pero no tenía cómo llegar estábamos a metros bajo tierra -

- eso es verdad – concordó el Asakura.

- bien no sacamos nada con pensar en eso ahora –

- ¡Muchachos! – oyeron a Manta y Lyserg acercarse.

- ¿Cómo les fue? –

- muy bien, están fascinados, debemos firmar unos papeles para que nuestros nombres queden gravados en este descubrimiento – dijo emocionado Lyserg.

- si, el 90 por ciento del tesoro es para nosotros los descubridores, y el 10 por ciento para la pirámide y su manutención –

- pué yo digo Brody – se oyó al moreno llegar – que un 10 por ciento para cada uno esta bien –

- ¿y el 40 por ciento restante? – preguntó Yoh.

- será del brody durmiente, al fin y al cabo era suyo desde un principio –

- estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo Ren.

- yo igual – exclamó Yoh.

- la excavación e investigación de la nueva cámara se hará desde la próxima semana, pero mañana debemos volver – dijo Lyserg.

- hemos pasado a la historia pué – dijo emocionado Chocolove.

Pero como si de una advertencia se tratase un leve temblor sacudió a Egipto. En otro lugar bajo la profundidad de la arena y una pirámide, unos ojos se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad, mostrando su maldad innata y brillante, debido a sus ojos azules como el mar, seguido de un temblor que indicaba su despertar, como lo había hecho su contraparte.  
Con la que a estado luchando por más de 3.000 años… por la culpa de ella, la cual lo había dejado sellado y por consecuencia a ella misma también… ahora ambos despertaron para terminar lo que habían comenzaron hace 3 milenios atrás.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto despertará Horo-Horo, y con ellos, algunos chascarros y otras cosas les sucederan al grupo de Reb, quien deberan enseñarle todo desde un principio XD ya que como se supone Hori es de otra epoca y no conoce nada de lo que hay hoy en día 

Por favor dejenme sus opinion y comentarios, para saber si les a gustado o no, sujerencias, bien resividas son XD

Nos vemos Atentamente: Kiky-Usui


	2. Despertar

_**3 Mil Años en espera de un Amor.**_

_**Por Kiky-Usui **_

_**   
**_

_**El Despertar.**_

----- Capitulo 1 -----

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el descubrimiento de esa cámara la cual causó una gran polémica y expectación en todo el mundo, donde los 5 jóvenes eran los protagonistas.

El joven peliazul aún no había despertado, así que decidieron dejarlo en el departamento de Ren, quien era el único quien no tenía compañía.

Por una beca ellos 5 viajaron a hacer un trabajo a Egipto, pero realmente todos eran de procedencia japonesa, a excepción de Ren quien era de China, pero que sin embargo, estudiaba en Japón, y dentro de dos meses deberían volver con su proyecto finalizado.

En estos momentos todos estaban, en el cuarto que se le había asignado al joven, conversaban de lo que había sucedido hasta el momento y mientras tanto observaban al chico quien en esos momentos ocupaba la cama de la habitación, era increíble, a pesar de estar en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, su semblante era radiante y su aroma que ahora impregnaba la habitación era dulce, era como un aroma a rosas mezclado con hiervas, sin duda embriagante, su piel pálida que tenia un lindo contraste con su cabello y color de raíces. Quizás el era para el faraón uno de las cosas más bellas que pudieron existir en su reino.

Todos discutían el como le harían cuando despertara, lo más probable era que su idioma fuera del antiguo Egipto, y de este no se tenia mucho conocimiento solo la escritura

- ¿Mmm… cómo creen que reaccionara? - preguntó Manta

- no creo que le haga gracia haber despertado 3.000 mil años después - dijo Lyserg

- ya verán, todo va a salir bien - exclamó Yoh

- esperemos a ver - acotó Lyserg

Después de aquella conversación habían trascurrido tres días y el muchacho aún no despertaba, todos iban con frecuencia a visitarlo, no sabían cuando despertaría, pero debía ser pronto ya que de ves en cuando se movía inquieto en sueños.

Era la mañana del quinto día desde que lo habían encontrado, Ren entró a la habitación junto con una bandeja, había intentado continuamente darle de comer, pero lo único que recibía era agua o derivados de esta, en la charola tría un plato de sopa, lo dejó en la mesita de junto, para posteriormente sentarse aún lado del joven.

- Mm… ¿Cuánto más vas a dormir? - preguntó en voz alta

- sngane - susurró el muchacho

- ¿sngane?... no conozco esa palabra -

- la… la… - exclamó el joven removiéndose en sueños - na…

- ¡oye cálmate! - exclamó Ren mientras tomaba su mano, al hacerlo, éste sintió un extraño escalofrío y a su mente llegaron extrañas imágenes

Estaba el hermoso Río Nilo, en la orilla estaba el joven peliazul sonriendo con sus pies en el agua, a su lado parecía estar el faraón.

Otra imagen, en el cielo comenzó a llover fuego, pronto en está, la imagen de un muchacho con alas negras como las de un ángel apareció, pero eran de color negro, el otro muchacho lo observaba desde el castillo del faraón.

Otra imagen, el muchacho estaba en la orilla del Nilo nuevamente, pero en su espalda se podían ver unas hermosas alas blancas, en su mano llevaba un báculo, al otro lado del río estaba el joven de alas de ángel pero negras. Era alto, su cabello era negro como la noche, largo hasta sus muslos, sus ojos azules como el mar en ellos se podía ver un odio profundo, pero su mirada se suavizaba cuando esta se enfocaba en el ángel de alas blancas. El faraón lo retenía, quería que no fuera que algo le sucediera, pero el ángel sólo le sonrió.

Pronto Ren despertó, el muchacho ya se había calmado, lucía agitado ¿Qué fueron esas imágenes? No lo entendía¿tenían algún significado? y ese muchacho, se parecía mucho a los dibujos, pero sus alas eran diferentes… no podía ser que los egipcios se equivocaran en sus dibujos… ¿o si?

- ¿Ren…? - oyó su nombre desde la entrada de la habitación.

-pasa Yoh -

- ¿sucedió algo? -

-no, nada, solo que parece que tenía una pesadilla -

- Mmm… te venía a avisar que suspendieron la excavación para una semana más, al parecer el temblor removió algunas cosas, así que están solucionando eso primero -

- ya veo -

- quizás despierte hoy -

- ¿por qué lo dices? -

- mira - e Yoh apuntó al joven quien había comenzado a abrir los ojos con pesadez

- está… - exclamó Ren quien lo quedó mirando sorprendido

- …despertando - completó Yoh

El joven abrió sus ojos con lentitud, dejando ver sus ojos negros brillantes como la noche, se sentó sobresaltado, mirando todo a su alrededor, su expresión dejaba ver que estaba desorientado, luego su vista se fijo en los otros ocupantes del lugar, al hacerlo se asustó e inmediatamente coloco, una almohada frente a el, como queriéndola ocupar de escudo…

- Hola - lo saludó Yoh.

- A kate shavadi… demo mideo goma koecha… koecha vadi… - su voz era relajante, entre un tono dulce y melodioso, pero en esos momentos sonaba asustada.

- ¿entendiste? - le preguntó Yoh a Ren, quien era el que más sabía del antiguo idioma Egipcio.

- te diré tres cosas… uno: hablo muy rápido; dos: varías palabras no las conozco; tres: esta asustado… - dijo Ren.

- eso quiere decir que… - dijo Yoh.

- no entendí nada… -

- lo suponía -

- Oye... Oye - trató Yoh de llamar su atención - ¿estás bien? -

- … estar… bien… - contestó dudoso.

-¿nos entiendes? - preguntó Ren.

- entender… - repitió.

- creo que no - dijo Yoh.

- ¿no? -

- jiji es entretenido - exclamó el Asakura.

- entre… - pero colocó una mano en su frente.

- oye ¿estas bien? - le preguntó Ren acercándose a él. Al notarlo el peliazul se cubrió aún más con la almohada.

- bien… - dijo un poco dudoso.

- tú - y Ren lo apuntó - ¿estas bien? - trató de realizar mímicas.

- Mmm… - lo miró con atención, luego sonrió y bajo la almohada, para luego contestar con una sonrisa - estar bien -

- Creo que entendió -

- nos va a ser difícil hablar con él - dijo Ren.

- ¡Entender! - exclamó levantando los brazos con animo.

- jiji ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Yoh con unas mímicas un poco torpes.

- n…no… sa-sa…ber - trato de contestar en la lengua de los jóvenes.

- Creo que se llama Horokeu - dijo dudoso el ojidorado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -

- en el sarcófago que encontramos había un gravado… ahí aparecía un nombre… creo que es de él… -

- es un nombre extraño…. Digámosle Horo-Horo - dijo con una sonrisa Yoh.

- ¿Ho…? - eso oyó a un dudoso peliazul.

- tú… - Yoh lo apuntó… - Horo-Horo - el joven solo sonrío.

- ten, debes tener hambre - y Ren le acercó la bandeja que había traído hace poco, Horo-Horo vio con curiosidad lo que le entregaba, tomó la cuchara con precaución, la levanto a la vista de ambos.

- ¿ser… qué? -

- es una cuchara - le respondió Ren.

- ¿Cuchara? -

- dame - y Ren tomó la cuchara se sentó aun lado de él y la metió en la sopa, sacó un poco de esta para luego llevársela a la boca, como para demostrarle lo que debía hacer - ¿ves? -

- Mmm… - lo miró con curiosidad para luego abrir su boca, como pidiendo que le diera de comer… algo que los dos lo hallaron tierno…

- ¿Quieres que te la de? - exclamó Ren un poco avergonzado, el ojinegro asintió - pero… - no supo como, pero luego se dio cuanta que ya había comenzado a dársela, cada vez que Ren le daba un poco sonreía en agradecimiento, pronto terminó de darle todo.

- voy a llamar a los demás - después de decir eso Yoh salió de la habitación.

- está bien - respondió Ren,

- ¡Bien! - exclamó alegre el peliazul extendiendo sus brazos.

- parece un niño pequeño - pensó Ren al verlo sonreír con ingenuidad,

- ¿puedes caminar? -

- ¿Caminar? - preguntó dudoso.

- ven - y Ren lo llamó a su lado cuando se había puesto de pie, no lo dudo y se acercó, pero cuando trató de ponerse de pie se tambaleo para luego caer al suelo - ¿estas bien? - dijo el ojidorado arrodillándose a su lado.

- T-T biiieen - respondió con cascadas en sus ojos.

- no estas bien - dijo con una sonrisa, hasta el mismo se sorprendió, no era alguien muy sociable, ni que sonriera a menudo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿no bien? -

- ven, te ayudare - y con dificultad el peliazul se puso de pie, apoyándose del ojidorado, eran casi de la misma estatura, solo que Horo-Horo le ganaba por un poquito - avanza - dijo guiándolo con sus manos tomadas abundándolo a caminar.

- ¡Avanzar! - dijo feliz.

Ren lo encaminó a la sala de estar, donde le indicó que tomara asiento, el joven lo obedeció sin dudar, él ojidorado aún no comprendía el por que confió en él con tanta facilidad, al principio se vio asustado, pero luego ya no.

Sin darse cuanta sus amigos ya habían llegado.

- Hola Ren - oyó la voz de Manta.

- Hola Manta -

- ya despertó - exclamó Lyserg emocionado, en un acto de inocencia el ojidorado se ganó tras Ren un poco asustado en ese momento entraron Chocolove e Yoh.

- órale ya despertó - dijo el moreno y con rapidez se ganó frente a Horo-Horo quien estaba aterrado por la aparecían del nuevo personaje, por eso se apegó más a Ren.

- Choco lo estas asustando - lo regañó Ren.

- ¿Qué¿Quién se asustaría de mi hermosura? - después de un prolongado silencio todos levantaron la mano a excepción de Horo-Horo quien estaba ocupado en tener los ojos cerrados y no apartarse de Ren.

- T-T mal agradecidos -

- jiji creo que aprende rápido -

- Horo-Horo ellos son mis amigos - le decía Ren para calmarlo.

- ¿Horo-Horo? - preguntó Manta.

- Se llama Horokeu, Ren dijo que lo había visto en el sarcófago, pero suena más bonito Horo-Horo - dijo con simpleza Yoh.

- ya veo - dijo Lyserg viendo como el peliazul estaba ahora frente a Ren escuchando atentamente lo que este le decía.

- ¿entendiste? -

- entender - dijo con una sonrisa.

- se dice: entendí -

- ¿endendi? -

- entendí - lo corrigió.

- entendí -

- bien, el es Lyserg - y apuntó a Lyserg y este en ves de ver al susodicho observo el dedo de Ren, para luego alzar su mano.

- Lyserg - y puntó al suelo - Lyserg - y apuntó al Techo.

- no, espera - lo detuvo Ren.

- jeje - rieron la mayoría.

- él, es Lyserg - ahí recién el ojinegro lo miró para luego sonreír - el es Manta - y señaló a enano - y él… -

- Chocolove, pero me dicen el labios de Guachinango - al verlo Horo-Horo automáticamente se ocultó tras Ren.

- ¡No lo asustes! -lo regaño Ren.

- cálmate Ren, era broma - dijo nervioso Chocolove.

- ¿Ren? - exclamó mirando al ojinegro, el peliazul.

- yo soy Ren -

- Ren - dijo con alegría.

- y él es Yoh -

- ¡Ren! - dijo contentó sin tomar importancia.

-T-T me ignoro - dijo Yoh con cascadas en los ojos.

- Yoh… - exclamó Horo-Horo mirándolo.

- no lo hizo - dijo Ren.

- me muero de sed, regreso enseguida - y Manta se fue a la cocina, no tardo más de 3 minutos cuando Manta regresó con un baso de agua.

- mira Horo-Horo te traje esto… - pero se tropezó con la alfombra dejando caer todo el contenido sobre el regazo del joven peliazul.

- pruuurrr - dijo tiritando, recién había despertado y su cuerpo se estaba aclimatando hace poco, por lo cual ese toque de agua lo sorprendió y lo hizo tiritar, no era que fuera friolento, todo lo contrario, pero su cuerpo recién despertaba después de 3 milenios en letargo.

- Manta cuidado… - dijo Chocolove.

- perdón… ¿estas bien Horo? -

- bi bi bi bi-en - respondió como pudo- ¿qué se-ser e-eso? -

- es agua - dijo con calma Ren mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿A-agua? -

- parece que estaba fría el agua - opinó lyserg.

- perdón, le eche un poco de Hielo - respondió Manta.

- ¿fri-fria? -

- Ren llévalo a que tome un baño y así recupere el calor - dijo Chocolove.

- esta bien - y Ren ayudó a ponerse de pie a Horo-Horo y encaminarlo a la habitación del primero, al entrar Ren lo dejó sentado en la cama, se alejó para buscar en de sus cajones alguna ropa que le quedara bien. Mientras que el peliazul miraba todo con curiosidad.

- Ven, vas a tomar un baño - dijo Ren dejando algunas ropas aún lado del ojinegro para luego guiarlo al baño.

- ¿baño? -

- si te sentirás mejor si lo tomar - lo dejó sentado aún lado de la tina donde comenzó a llenarla con agua, al mismo tiempo que esta se llenaba de burbujas maravillando al ojinegro, con cuidado tomó algunas.

- ¿qué ser? - preguntó alegre.

- son burbujas -

- bur… bujas -

- Si y se dice ¿qué es? -

- ¿Qué… es? -

- si - pronto la tina se llenó para ser ocupada - debes quitarte la ropa -

- ¿ropa? - bien el ojinegro no tenía la menor idea, así que Ren un poco ruborizado comenzó a desvestirlo.

- ¿ropa? - preguntó tomando la polera que Ren le había quitado.

- si, eso es ropa - pronto tomó la polera que Ren llevaba puesta - ¿ropa? -

- si -

- ahora debes quitarte el pantalón - dijo Ren.

- ¿pantalón? -

- esto - y tomó los del ojinegro, ahí entendió un poco y comenzó a quitárselo, inmediatamente Ren se volteo sonrojado, no sabía por que, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza verlo sin ropa, muchas veces él había visto a hombres, incluso mujeres desnudas y ninguno de esos casos le dio tanto nerviosismo como esta.

- Ren… - lo llamó el peliazul, el Tao trató de no mirarlo mucho y le indicó que se metiera a la tina y así lo hizo, donde pudo relajarse ya que las burbujas nublaban su visión.

- voy y vuelvo - y así el Tao salió en busca de una toalla, pero se encontró con Yoh.

- Ren -

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Hao… él, está aquí -

- ¿Qué? -

- si, se entero del accidente de la pirámide, pero lo peor es que el piensa que nos trajimos algo sin aviso, vio el altar y le extraño que no hubiera nada -

- ¿Qué haremos? -

- no lo sé, pero trata que el tatuaje de Horo-Horo no se vea -

- bien -

- le diré que es un amigo de la universidad e aquí, que tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria -

- ¿te creerá? -

- lo dudo, pero nos servirá para ganar tiempo -

- bien voy con Horo de nuevo -

- si -

Luego de eso Ren tomó la toalla y volvió al baño, donde encontró al peliazul jugando con las burbujas, es verdad, lo de la abnecia no era falso ya que al parecer había olvidado muchas cosas o talvez se sellaron cuando aquel signo apareció en su pecho.

- burbujas - decía mientras trataba de reventarlas - ¡vuelan! - exclamó feliz.

- …. - Ren solo se quedo mirando la escena, varias burbujas flotaba en el aire ya que Horo-Horo las había lanzado al techo, sin querer volteo y se percato de la presencia de Ren.

- Ren… Burbujas - exclamó Feliz.

- ¿Cómo estas? -

- ¡Bien! - contestó alegre.

- bien - y se acercó, tomó una botella de color celeste, la cual contenía un liquido transparente el cual dejo caer en la cabeza del ainu

- friiiiiaaaaa - dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda ya que el contenido de la botella comenzó a bajar por su esta.

- listo, será mejor que salgas y te seques -

- ¿secar? -

- si -

- bien - y comenzó a ponerse de pie, Ren elevó la toalla ala altura de sus ojos para no ver nada, cuando sintió al peliazul junto a el lo envolvió en la toalla.

- ven, tengo que cambiarte -

- si - y comenzó a caminar con la toalla amarrada a su cintura.

No se tardaron más de 10 minutos en vestir al peliazul, para luego volver con él al comedor, donde encontraron un ambiente cargado de hostilidad. Todos miraban al ahora presente hermano gemelo de Yoh con odio, por su culpa casi no habían conseguido la beca, además que le gustaba fastidiarlos y en la universidad los había dejando en vergüenza por sus continuas bromas, además que tenía un fuerte resentimiento con Ren por haberlo rechazado, si, a Hao le gustaba Ren, muchas veces le gustaba dejarlo acorralado, pero el ojidorado siempre se las arreglaba y lo dejaba con algún moretón.

Cuando Ren y Horo-Horo llegaron el pelilargo miró con curiosidad al peliazul quien se sintió incomodo y por acto reflejo se escondió tras Ren.

Horo-Horo tenía puesto unos pantalones negros con una polera de color burdeo de cuello alto y sin mangas, con unos zapatos negros, su cabello estaba sujetado por una pañoleta de color negro, dejando caer algunos mechones y en ambos brazos llevaba muñequeras de color blanco.

- ¿Quién es tu invitado Ren? - preguntó indiferente.

- un amigo de la universidad -

- Mmm… tienes buen gusto - exclamó dándole una mirada lujuriosa al peliazul quien se ocultó más tras Ren.

- no lo molestes Hao -

- que me lo diga él -

- no ves como esta - le alegó Manta.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le dijo de forma cortante Ren.

- estoy seguro que se trajeron algo de aquella excavación, quiero verlo -

- no nos trajimos nada flacucho pué, eres por fiado hombre -

- no les creo -

- teníamos a un amigo inconciente, además queramos salir ¿Crees que tendríamos tiempo para otras cosas? - le respondió Ren.

- Mmm… lo dejare pasar por ahora -

- ¡lárgate! - alegó Ren.

- bien… pero - se acercó a Ren quedando frente a él, el peliazul caminó hacia a tras.

- no lo molestes Hao - regañó Lyserg.

Sin mucho esfuerzo dejo atrás a Ren quedando frente a Horo-Horo quien quedó acorralado a la pared, en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de miedo.

- ¡Hola! -

- Ren… Ren - llamó el ojinegro.

- déjalo Hao - se oyó tras el pelilargo.

- ¿Por qué debería Tao? No me ha dicho nada -

- ¿no vez como esta?, o acaso eres ciego -

- ¿Qué? Solo se fue hacía atrás -

- ¡Ren! - lo llamó otra vez, pero aún más asustado.

- aléjate - y Ren lo alejó a la fuerza, quedando ahora el ente el ojinegro y el pelilargo

- vaya, veo que te interesa -

- lárgate y no te acerques más a él -

- bien, me iré, pero no te aseguro lo último - pronto Hao se alejó de Horo-Horo para dirigirse a la puerta - adiós -

- lo odio - soltó Ren cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

- miedo - soltó Horo-Horo cayendo arrodillado.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Lyserg.

- ¡bien! - dijo con una sonrisa.

- que bueno que no se desanima -

- Ren… - lo llamó Horo-Horo al no verlo cerca.

- aquí estoy - y se arrodillo a su lado, al verlo el ojinegro sonrío.

- Ren… ¿Yoh ser? - preguntó curioso.

- no, no es Yoh, es el hermano, Hao -

- ¿hermano? -

- si hermano, dos personas de la misma sangre con un padre y un padre en común -

- oh… ¿Ren hermano? -

- si, tengo una hermana -

- ¿hermana?... ¿Dónde? -

- esta en Japón, la conocerás pronto -

- ¡conocer! - exclamó feliz.

- voy a preparar la cena - exclamó Lyserg.

- yo te ayudo - y Chocolove lo siguió.

- voy a buscar, algo Yoh y manta cuídenlo -

- esta bien Ren -

Pasó quizás media hora, talvez menos, donde Yoh y Manta trataron de enseñarle algunas cosas, entre esas ir al baño, ya que de repente el ojinegro comenzó a hacer gestos extraños, Yoh dedujo que podía ser ya que cuando el se aguantaba mucho por estar en clases hacía eso.

La cena estuvo lista en poco tiempo y Ren había regresado con unos libros en sus manos, estaba buscando algunos con imágenes para poderle enseñarle algo al peliazul, pronto Chocolove comenzó a arreglar la mesa.

- ¿Dónde estabas Ren? - le preguntó Manta.

- fui a buscar algunos libros con imágenes -

- ya veo -

- si quieres te paso mi laptop con un programa de aprendizaje - exclamó Manta.

- sería de mucha ayuda -

- bien te lo traeré mañana -

- ¿Dónde está Yoh y Horo-Horo? -

- allí - y el enano apuntó a los sillones donde Yoh le entregaba sus audífonos al ojinegro quien se los probo, pero se asusto al escuchar la música por lo que se fue hacía a tras por el susto, cayendo de los sillones.

- jijiji ¿estas bien? -

- biiieeen - dijo con los ojos en espiral.

- jijiji -

- muchachos ya esta lista la cena -

- bien - dijo Manta.

- Horo-Horo ven - lo llamó Ren, con dificultad se puso de pie y con ayuda de Yoh se encaminó donde el Tao.

Ren lo sentó a su lado, mientras que Yoh y el resto tomaron los otros lugares, Lyserg había preparado carne con salsa blanca y puré, el cual tenía dos hojitas verdes como decoración

- gracias por la comida - dijeron todos, Horo-Horo miró con curiosidad los cubiertos que había en la mesa y la comida que tenía.

- Horo-Horo, mira esto se ocupa así - le Ren le hizo una demostración- vez -

- entendí -

- bien - pronto el ojinegro con un poco de torpeza tomó lo cubiertos y con algo de torpeza corto un trozo de carne el cual se lo llevo a la boca, pasando a manchar un poco su cara, todos lo miaban con curiosidad, era ver comer a un niño de 3 años ya que cada vez se manchaba más.

- jiji que desastre -

- espera - lo detuvo Ren, quien tomó una servilleta de género, con la cual comenzó a limpiar la cara de Horo-Horo con cuidado.

- mmm… - exclamó trataron de alejarse de la servilleta.

- quédate quieto -

- jijiji - comenzó a reír Horo-Horo por las cosquillas que le causaba la servilleta.

- listo - exclamó Ren.

- ¿por qué no le das tú de comer Ren?, solo por hoy - dijo Manta.

- pe… - iba a alegar.

- si quieren yo se la doy - soltó Chocolove.

- no te preocupes yo lo hago - soltó sin aviso el Tao.

- bien, será - se rindió el moreno.

- jiji háganlo luego por que parece que tiene hambre - dijo Yoh mientras veía como el ojinegro iniciaba un nuevo intento por comer.

- espera - lo detuvo el ojidorado, luego el Tao comenzó a cortar la carne y dársela al peliazul quien la recibía con gusto.

- Mmm… - saboreaba feliz la carne y el acompañamiento. Estuvieron así durante algunos minutos, cuando de pronto sintieron un extraño ruido para que luego se apagara la luz, la noche había caído hace ya un rato, todo el lugar quedo a oscuras, Horo-Horo se puso de pie asustado.

- ¿Horo-Horo? - lo llamó Ren.

- yo… no... - comenzó a decir aterrado.

- oye brody - exclamó Chocolove.

- Manta trae velas - exclamó Ren.

- si - pronto se sintió los pasos de Manta alejarse, para posteriormente un fuerte estruendo, donde Horo-Horo se abrazo a Ren.

- Horo-Horo - dijo un poco avergonzado.

- Oscuridad… no deber ser mayor a luz - dijo sin soltarlo.

- perdón me caí - anunció Manta.

- jiji ten cuidado brody -

- ¿Oscuridad¿Por qué dices eso? -

- Luz… Oscuridad - pronto cayó arrodillado.

- ¡Manta trae las velas pronto! -

- ya llegue - este prendió un para luego colocarla en la mesa donde vieron como el tatuaje de Horo-Horo brillaba entre la tela, parecía ido.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - preguntó alarmado Lyserg.

- él es un ente de la luz y entremedio de la Oscuridad talvez… - medito Yoh.

- pero en la antigüedad no había electricidad - exclamó Manta.

- pero si la luz de la luna - dijo Ren -ahora hay muchos edificios que la obstruyen -

- es verdad - dijo Chocolove abriendo la cortina.

- "Y dejamos su esencia bajo la luna eterna de Gaia" - citó Ren - se referían a eso, el no debe alejarse de la luz por mucho tiempo -

- ¿pero en la noches de luna nueva? - preguntó Lyserg.

- aparece… - dijo en un susurró el ojinegro.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Ren.

- ¿Quién? - repitió con ingenuidad el peliazul, pronto la luz volvió.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Yoh.

- no lo sé - dijo Lyserg.

Después de eso Yoh y Manta se encargaron de limpiar la mesa y lavar los paltos que se ocuparon en la cena, por otra parte Horo-Horo estaba sentado en el sillón, se veía cansado, al parecer se estaba quedando dormido.

Ren conversaba con Lyserg y Chocolove, quienes analizaban la extraña actitud del peliazul, 3.000 años de permanecer en un lugar no era común, pero no entendían el por que estaba ahí.

- Luz… un ser de la luz - pensaba Lyserg.

- quiere decir que hay otro como el que es Oscuridad - exclamó Chocolove.

- no lo sabemos, talvez lo destruyo hace 3.000 años - comentó Lyserg.

- no lo creo, en los jeroglíficos que encontramos decía que ambos fueron sellados - comento Ren.

- quieres decir… - empezó Lyserg.

- que si Horo despertó, el otro también lo hizo - completó Yoh llegando a su lado.

- creen que hicimos mal - comentó Manta.

- no, los otros arqueólogos lo hubieran estudiado en un laboratorio y lo utilizarían para atrapar al otro - dijo Yoh - lo que hicimos estuvo bien, el no se merece eso… - y todos fijaron su vista en el ojinegro quien se había quedado dormido en el sillón con una de sus manos cerca de su cara, era increíble, a pesar de la edad que debería tener, lucía como alguien mucho menor donde lo que más resaltaba era su inocencia.

- ya es tarde, nosotros nos vamos - dijo Yoh.

- bien, nos vemos - se despidió Ren.

Ren y Horo-Horo quedaron solos en el departamento. El primero ordeno un poco la habitación donde se quedaría el ojinegro.

Luego despertó al ojinegro para poder llevarlo a su cuarto, aunque le salió un imprevisto con el cual no contaba.

- Horo-Horo, vamos te llevare a tu cuarto -

- no quiero quedar solo - dijo un poco adormilado, de a poco su manejo del lenguaje había mejorado considerablemente en unas horas.

- vamos es tarde -

- no alejar Ren - y lo abrazó como queriendo protegerse de algo.

- Horo - dijo un poco avergonzado el ojidorado.

- no alejar - pedió casi como una suplica.

- es… esta bien, dormirás conmigo - dijo rojo como un tomate.

- gracias -

Después de eso Ren llevó al peliazul a su cuarto en donde le dijo que se cambiara el pijama que le entregó, era de color celeste, mientras que el de el era color vino.

Pronto con una enorme sonrisa Horo-Horo se acostó en la cama de dos plazas de Ren seguido por el ojidorado.

- Buenas noches Hoto -

- buenas noches - dijo feliz y como niño chiquito se apegó a Ren tratando de refugiarse en su calor, pero esto hizo que a Ren se le subieran los colores.

- eres como un niño -

- ¿niño? - preguntó levantando la vista, para verlo a los ojos ya que había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de Ren.

- es como una persona pequeña -

- ¿Manta? -

- no, él es… enano -

- nano -

- enano -

- ¿Ren niño? -

- no soy tan bajo - alegó.

- ¿Ren enoja? -

- no, no lo estoy - dijo más calmado.

- ¿Ren incomodo, molesto, triste? -

- no lo estoy, no te preocupes -

- Ren ¿estar bien? -

- si, lo estoy - diciendo eso Horo-Horo se acercó más al Tao, temiendo alejarse de él - mañana iremos a comprar ropa -

- ¿comprar? -

- Mmm… mañana lo entenderás -

- … Ren… - sin más el ojinegro se quedó dormido, por el relajante calor que despedía el cuerpo del Tao y su sutil aroma a frescura y seguridad.

Ren también comenzó a quedarse dormido, por la deliciosa sensación del calor del cuerpo de Horo-Horo mezclado con su sutil aroma de rosas con hierbas…

Continuara…

* * *

Perdón T-T me he retrasado con todo los proyecto... y lo admito a sido de pura flojera... por que los tengo listo en mi cuaderno... pero me a dado peresa pasarlos en limpio

Tratare de tenerles esta semana Atras hace 500 años y luego el sello del Dragón

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo por lo que les agradesco de todo corazón a todas las personas que les a gustado este nuevo proyecto

Especialemte a:

_**alely, Hermanas LoCuack, MiDoRi, MARYAM-CHAN, juez, y a Sad.Whisper **_

Muchas gracias espero de corazón que este cap les guste... A mi me gusto ojala que a ustedes tambien

el siguiente se biene entretenido

Nos vemos... Se cuidan y dejen Reviews XD

Atentamente: Kiky-Usui


	3. Tú y Yo

**Tú y Yo…**

------- Capitulo 2 ------

El día no tardó en llegar, el primero en despertar había sido Ren, quien con cuidado se levantó a tomar un baño, al parecer el día anterior lo había dejado realmente agotado, dejó a Horo-Horo dormir tranquilamente. El ojidora ya había terminado y se había vestido, llevaba puesto un pantalón café con varios bolsillos junto a una polera roja. Cuando salió del baño, Horo-Horo ya se había despertado, éste se encontraba enrollado en las sabanas dedicándole una sonrisa, viéndole de esa forma Ren no pudo evitar imaginar que ambos parecía una pareja después de una noche de pasión.

- Buen día Ren – lo saludó con alegría, la tranquila voz del peliazul lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

- ¿cómo dormiste? –

- bien –

- eso es bueno… -

- ¿Ren dormir bien? –

- si, dormí bien – Ren se acercó para sentarse en la cama aun lado del peliazul.

- yo tener sueño – dijo feliz.

- ¿qué soñaste? –

- estas tú, junto a un río y me sonríes – dice feliz – y yo acercaba a tu… -

- ¿nada más? –

- me guiaste hasta río y bañabas conmigo –

- ¿eso te hace feliz? –

- mucho – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿por qué? –

- porque te quiero – aquello sorprendió al pelimorado.

- ¿sabes que es eso? –

- si, Yoh enseñar mi, dijo que querer mucho a Annita –

- ese Yoh –

- ¿Quién Annita? –

- es su novia –

- ¿novia? –

- es alguien con la cual te quedarías para toda la vida –

- entendí –

- ¿si? –

- ¿tu mi novio? – genial, no había entendido y de paso lo había hecho sonrojar.

- no, no entendiste –

- ¿no querer estar con mi? – dijo casi con un puchero.

- no es eso –

- ¿si quieres? – vaya manera de ponerlo en aprietos.

- si, no… ¡Ah!... lo que quiero decir… -

- ¿Mm? –

- si me gustaría estar contigo, pero somos amigos, un novio o novia es alguien que ves como pareja, con quien tendrías hijos y una familia – explicó Ren.

- aahh ya entendí… Mm, quiero tener una novia – dijo con una sonrisa.

- eres incorregible –

- jejeje –

- bien debes vestirte –

- ¿por qué? –

- vamos a salir –

- ¿salir? –

- si, te lo dije ayer –

- ¿Mmm? – trató de recordar, pero al parecer ayer tenía mucho sueño para acordarse.

- no importa, Yoh y los demás nos esperan –

- ¡Si! – dijo animado y se puso de pie

- vaya, mejoraste –

- ¡Bien! – dijo alegre por la felicitación, pero cuando alzó los brazos perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo debido a esto.

- con cuidado –

- ado… - dijo con los ojos en X.

- ven –

- si –

Pronto Ren ayudo a Horo-Horo a arreglarse para la salida, ayer él y los demás se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a comprarle ropa y otras cosas a Horo, Manta rentaría un auto lo suficientemente grande como llevarlos a todos al centro de la cuidad de forma cómoda, ya que el centro del Kairo no quedaba muy cerca.

Esa mañana le fue un poco más complicado ayudar al peliazul a vestirse, ya que éste se puso a jugar con la ropa y a escaparse de Ren, el ojidorado se convencía de que debía estar enojado, pero le gustaba la actitud infantil del ojinegro, además que se le contagiaba a él, después de una seguidilla por el departamento, Ren logró atrapar a Horo-Horo, quien a pesar de ser atrapado y encaminado a la habitación iba muy feliz, riéndose de forma involuntaria. Después de unos 10 minutos, Ren consiguió vestirlo y dejarlo presentable.

Horo-Horo levaba una polera blanca con unos jeans azul un poco gastados, unas muñequeras blancas y zapatillas del mismo color.

Luego de eso, Ren encaminó al ojinegro al comedor donde le sirvió un emparedado de pollo y un jugo, mientras que el tomó un poco de leche. Al principio Ren se encontró otro inconveniente, tuvo que conversarlo que aquel alimento no era una boca que se lo iba a comer.

- Horo-Horo no te va a comer –

- ¡mentira!, abrió boca, comerme mi – dijo bajo la mesa.

- es solo un pan –

- T-T me quiere comer –

- no te va a comer – y Ren tomó el pan para luego arrodillarse frente al peliazul.

- ¡No!... alejarlo mi… comerme mi – dijo colocando sus manos frente a el, para de alguna forma poder defenderse del aquel pan monstruoso.

- mira… – y Ren partió el pan en dos, dejó una de las mitades en un plato y la otra la abrió mostrando el contenido. El Pan maligno que deseaba comerse a Horito estaba hecho de pollo, tomate y lechiga.

- ves, no tiene nada – el ojinegro se acercó con cuidado y con la mano lo tocó como asegurarse que no se iba a mover.

- ¿lo mataste? – pregunto curioso.

- el nunca estuvo vivo…. Bueno… a excepción del pollo –

- pero comerme mí –

- No te iba a comer –

- ¿no? –

- no – confirmó.

- ¿seguro? –

- que si –

- pero… -

- solo come Horo –

- esta bien – y se sentó frente a Ren tomando la mitad que estaba en el plato y comenzó a comer.

- Mmm… - saboreo.

- ¿te comió? – dijo burlesco, el ojinegro solo le sacó la lengua para continuar comiendo.

Después que Ren tuvo su batalla siendo el ganador del combate frente al pan maligno… quiero decir, convenció a Horo que no se lo iba a comer, se encaminaron al primer piso y Horo-Horo iba más que asombrado mirando el comino, aunque se encontraron con otro pequeño inconveniente, el ojinegro paso todo el viaje en el elevador alegando que la máquina de hierro los había comido, llegó al serio punto de ponerse a llorar por lo sucedido, Ren solo soltó un suspiro, Horo-Horo era ingenuo e inocente en toda la extensión de la palabra, a todo le temía y aún más si ese algo atentaba contra su integridad o la del ojidorado.

Una vez fuera del objeto en cuestión terminaron de bajar los siguientes pisos por las escaleras para poder evitar cualquier percance, no tardaron mucho cuando llegaron a las afueras del hotel, en donde Horo se quedo de pie mirando con desconfianza al nuevo "monstruo de metal" que estaba frente a ellos.

Yoh y los demás los esperaban aún lado de un furgón lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos a todos de manera cómoda.

- Buenos Días – saludo contento Yoh.

- Hola – respondió Ren, ya que el peliazul estaba un poco ocupado tratando de ocultarse tras suyo.

- ¿qué le sucede? – fue la interrogación de Manta.

- le tiene miedo a eso – respondió apuntando al auto.

- ¿por qué? –

- jura que es un monstruo, hace unos momentos pensó que el ascensor nos había comido y antes de eso que el pan con carne se lo iba a comer –

- jijijiji es que no conoce nada aún y es natural que le tema a lo que no conoce, supongo que a pesar de ser un ser divino tiene rasgos humanos, después de todo; nosotros también le tememos a lo que no conocemos –

- lo sé, y por eso mismo cuando estemos en el centro comercial tendremos que tomar ciertas precauciones –

- vaya que el brodi aquí es ingenuo –

- y tiene una gran imaginación – acotó Lyserg.

- bien, es hora de moverse, tenemos que comprarle ropa entre otras cosas –

- Ren tengo una duda – habló el Asakura mientras subían al auto, el Tao obligó a Horo a subir dejándolo a un lado de la ventana con él a su lado.

- ¿qué sucede Yoh? –

- ¿Cómo lo llevaremos a Japón? Nos vamos en menos de un mes y él no posee pasaportes ni nada por el estilo –

- de eso puedo encargarme yo pué, conozco unos macucos de por aquí que pueden hacer documentos y pasaportes falsos – habló Chocolove.

- además, le pediré a Jun que nos venga a buscar un avión de mi familia, así será más fácil pasar el registro de la Aduana –

- ¿no nos pillaran? – dijo preocupado Lyserg.

- solo nos queda correr el riesgo… no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien – dijo con una sonrisa Yoh, los demás también sonrieron.

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo no tomaba atención a la conversación que sucedía a su alrededor, demasiado fascinado contemplado todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era fascinante ver como el paisaje se movía, como las personas caminaban por las calles, lo que más llamó su atención fueron los extraños seres de cuatro patas que caminaban por los alrededores, algunos eran muy bonitos y otros podían dar mucho miedo.

- Ren ¿por qué el paisaje mover? –

- no es el paisaje, somos nosotros –

- ¡Oh! – exclamó fascinado - ¿y qué ser eso? – preguntó apuntando a un montón de perros.

- son perros, son una clase de animal que puede ser domesticado –

- Ren, yo querer uno, yo querer uno – dijo todo emocionado al tiempo que se pegaba más a la ventana.

- ¿qué? – dijo extrañado – ahora no se puede Horo, cuando lleguemos a Japón puede que te compre uno –

- ¿prometer? – dijo feliz.

- lo prometo – lo demás vieron como el inflexible Tao le concedía cualquier cosa al chico peliazul.

El resto del comino continuo sin contratiempo, bueno exceptuando cuando Horo exclamó que habían más mantas jugando afuera, entre risas de los demás Ren le explicó que esos eran niños.

Después de un rato llegaron al centro comercial, este era muy grande, debía tener quizás unos 5 o 6 pisos, se encaminaron al interior de este, para su molestar había una gran cantidad de gente en el lugar, esta de forma inmediata llamó la atención de Horo-Horo, había tanta gente y de tan extraños estilos para el peliazul, éste a su vez no dejaba de llamar la atención, muchas veces se detenía curioso cuando personas con extraños estilos pasaban a su lado.

- no te alejes – le advirtió el ojidorado.

- no alejar – confirmó con una sonrisa.

- hay demasiada gente – comentó Manta.

- y justo cuando vinimos nosotros –

- jijiji son cosas de la vida Ren –

Siguieron caminando por el lugar mirando varias tiendas, al parecer buscaban una en particular, el ojinegro miraba todo fascinado, pero de un momentos a otro se apegó a Ren ya que puedo ver como un perro gigante se acercaba y eso lo asusto, Ren le tuvo que explicar que aquel era un hombre disfrazado haciendo una especia de propaganda, cuando Horo lo comprendió se calmó un poco, sin embargo para evitar cualquier cosa este no se alejó de Ren hasta que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente de aquel "perro".

Siguieron caminando esperando que ningún otro percance sucediera, sin embargo el ojinegro sintió como alguien jalaba de su brazo, se detuvo a mirar quien había sido, pero sorprendido descubrió que no era nadie – un accidente – pensó, cuando iba a continuar su camino junto al ojidorado, pero éste ya no estaba cerca suyo, ni siquiera podía verlo entre tanta gente, asustado miró en todas direcciones con la esperanza de ubicar a Ren, pero nada, no estaba.

Decir que estaba aterrado era poco, no conocía a ninguna persona y aquel mundo en el cual había despertado le era totalmente desconocido, la única conexión que tenia con este era Ren y los demás muchachos. Decidió comenzar a buscarlos, no podía, ni quería quedarse solo más tiempo, comenzó a caminar con más cuidado que antes entre la multitud de gente, muchos se le quedaron mirando intrigados, una niña de un grupo "x" se le acercó nerviosa.

- ¿estás solo? – preguntó coqueta o eso pretendió.

- ¿solo? –

- sí, ¿no estás con algún amigo? – el pelinegro trató de hacer memoria.

- Ren amigo –

- ¿Ren?.. ya veo… ¿lo estas esperando? –

- esperar –

- ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotras? – Horo-Horo lo meditó un momento, pero pensó, acertadamente, que si se iba con alguien Ren se enojaría.

- no .

. ¡oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! – trató de convencerlo.

- yo irme, adiós – y sin esperar respuesta el ojinegro se alejó, necesitaba encontrar a Ren, se sentía demasiado indefenso en ese lugar – Ren – dijo angustiado.

Mientras tanto un grupo de 5 jóvenes caminaban con dificultada entre la gente, uno de ellos de mirada dorada buscaba algo tras suyo con sus manos, tenía la mirada al frente, pero cuando no encontró lo que quería habló.

- Horo no te alejes – pero no recibió respuesta, asustado se volteó y lo que vio le aterró, Horo-Horo no estaba.

- ¿sucede algo Ren? – preguntó Yoh al sentir la mano de éste detenerle.

- Horo-Horo no está – se oía preocupado.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – exclamó alarmado el peliverde.

- lo… lo perdí – y bajo la mirada culpable, Horo era completamente vulnerable en su mundo y el venía y lo perdía.

- no te culpes Ren… ahora será mejor buscarlo – dijo preocupado Yoh.

- sí, esperemos que no se haya metido en ningún problema – comentó Manta.

- no te preocupes Brody, lo pillaremos, total el chico no es común – sin esperar más todos comenzaron a caminar de regreso buscando a su amigo extraviado.

Horo-Horo por otro lado en su búsqueda había llegado a la parte posterior del primer piso del centro comercial, aquella donde se encontraban algunas tiendas en desuso y era la salida a un sector poco concurrido del centro comercial, este también daba al estacionamiento subterráneo, su mirada se fijaba en cualquier persona que por allí pasaba, buscando con esperanza un rostro conocido, estaba tan distraído que llegó frente a la entrada que llevaba al estacionamiento, de la nada tres hombres entraron por aquella puerta al centro comercial, sin percatarse de ellos Horo-Horo chocó con el más alto de los tres, lo que le llevó a que cayera sentado.

- ¡ten más cuidado mocos! – su cabello era negro y rizado, y el tonó que empleo logró asustar mucho al peliazul.

- perdón – respondió asustado.

- ¿eh? Por el acento se ve que no eres de aquí –

- yo… - no sabía que responder.

- Mh – una sonrisa ladina se instalo en su rostro – extranjero, que no domina el idioma… ¿qué piensas ustedes? – preguntó a sus amigos.

- es un chico apuesto, un desaparecido más, otro turista torpe, nadie le extrañará… - respondió el de la derecha.

- tiene una cara bonita – sin preámbulos el primer hombre levantó a Horo-Horo por una de sus muñecas de manera brusca.

- soltar – pidió asustado.

- fácilmente podríamos venderlo a una de esas casas de noche – dijo el otro.

- ¿Cuántos nos darían por él? –

- mucho… pero me gustaría probar la mercancía antes que nada – dijo al tiempo que relamía sus labios.

- ¡soltar! – tenía mucho miedo, trato de soltarse, pero el otro hombre tenía más fuerza que él, pero no por eso desistió.

- quédate quieto – de entre sus ropas sacó una navaja la cual colocó sobre el cuello del peliazul al tiempo que lo atraía a su cuerpo para que quedara entre sus brazos.

- Ren – dijo en tono de suplica, sintió como aquel hombre lo llevaba a tirones a aquella puerta por donde ellos habían entrado.

- te gustara – le dijo al oído.

Otro paso, pero pronto sintió como algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza y le hacía perder el equilibrio, por lo que tuvo que soltar su mercancía, esta cayó al suelo desorientado, pero no tardo en alejarse lo más que pudo de esos hombres, los otros dos sujetos buscaron al culpable de lo sucedido a su compañero, descubriendo a un joven de la misma edad del otro, sus ojos dorados se veía aterradores, eran como los ojos de un tigre enfurecido, a su lado otros 4 chicos le cubrían con miradas del mismo calibre, pero ninguna tan aterradora como la del primero.

- ¡Desgraciado, no se te ocurra tocarlo otra vez! –espetó furioso el ojidorado, al oír aquella voz el ojinegro levanto a la vista.

- si vuelven a tocar a nuestro amigo no me contendré – Horo se sorprendió de oír al siempre calmado castaño con ese tono de voz, hasta a él le dio miedo, al igual que el de Ren, su tono de voz asustaba. El Tao por otra parte se acercó Horo-Horo con toda la intención de regañarlo, pero..

- ¡Ren! – este apenas verlo frente a él se lanzo a sus brazos.

- ¿Horo? –

- ¡miedo! ¡yo con mucho miedo! – sintió de pronto como el joven en sus brazos comenzaba a llorar – no alejar… no alejar otra vez… -

- Horo-Horo –

- por favor no dejar solo mi, por favor –le suplicaba entre lagrimas.

- tranquilo, no te dejare solo – al tiempo que decía eso una de sus brazos se posó en la espalda del ojinegro, y el otra sobre su cabeza, comenzó a acariciarla en un intento de calmarlo.

- no querer estar solo aquí, dar miedo este lugar… irnos, irnos -

- venimos a comprarte cosas, no podemos irnos aún – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- no querer alejar de ti… no querer perder mi –

- no te dejaré ni un momento solo, no otra vez –

- Ren… - comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

- calma –

- déjalo llorar Ren, es natural, está aterrado – dijo Yoh.

- lo sé - dijo preocupado, su mirada furiosa se posó en los tres individuos que no se habían movido del lugar por causa de sus amigos – ustedes, si los vuelvo a ver o un se defecto vuelven a tocarlo… - una sonrisa sádica se posó en su rostro – los mataré – no solo los hombres a quienes iba dirigida la amenaza vieron asustados al ojidorado, si no que su amigos también, nunca - en lo que llevaban de conocerlo - lo habían visto tan furioso, muchas veces lo habían oído proferir amenazas de muerte, pero nunca tan seriamente. Sin esperar otra advertencia los tres hombres se alejaron presurosos del lugar.

- Ren – lo llamó el joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

- dime.. – habló un poco ausente.

- gracias… por ayudar mi – y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento para luego volver a abrasarlo, este gesto sorprendió al Tao quien solo le sonrió con cariño para el también corresponder el abrazo, Horo-Horo se sentía, después de que el miedo le dejara una vez que Ren lo protegió entre sus brazos, muy feliz, a pesar de que por sus mejillas seguían bajando lagrimas, en sus labios había una gran sonrisa.

- jijiji – río Yoh más tranquilo.

- voy por algo para él – dijo Manta.

- vamos a esos asientos – dijo Lyserg, Ren ayudo a Horo-Horo a ponerse de pie, aún seguía llorando, verlo así hacía que se les partiera el alma, ya cuando estuvieron sentados, el pelinegro trataba de calmarse y limpiaba sus lagrimas, pero luego aparecían otras.

- tranquilo – dijo Ren a su lado.

- Ren… ¿estar… enojado? – preguntó entre hipos.

- lo estaba, pero ya no, no puedo enojarme contigo –

- perdona mi -

- no te preocupes – y el ojidorado le quito una lagrima que descendía por su mejilla.

- yo no querer enojar tu –

- me asusto mucho cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas, pensé que lo habías hecho a propósito, pero me equivoque… -

- dar miedo cuando no estar tu, yo solo… yo no querer solo nunca más –

- yo no dejare que te vuelvas a perder –

- prometer – pidió expectante mientras que quitaba una nueva lagrima.

- lo prometo – respondió con una sonrisa.

Yoh y el resto contemplaban la escena en silencio, ese joven había logrado lo que ninguna de ellos y honestamente nadie había logrado, y eso había sido entrar al corazón de Ren, aquel el cual estaba cubierto por barreras casi impenetrables, pero él había conseguido entrar con facilidad, consiguiendo lo que a muchos le había costado, hacerlo sonreír de forma tan honesta e incluso llevarlo a hacer una promesa que irremediablemente le enlazaría a alguien, pero aquello no le importaba, estaba feliz.

Su corazón se había acelerado cuando vio a Horo-Horo con esos sujetos, no soportaba verlo triste y mucho menos asustado, le gustaba verlo con aquellas sonrisa que siempre adornaban su rostro, era increíble que aquel chico en tan solo dos días había logrado, lo que a muchos le había costado mucho tiempo, y eso era apreciarlo. Con Yoh y los demás fue de apoco, día a día, pero con él fue de un día para el otro y aunque sonara extraño, aquello no le molestaba, en cambio le gustaba. Sabía que aquel chico era honesto con sus gesto, con sus sonrisas, con todo lo que decía, él era un ser puro

Manta volvió con el grupo y en sus manos traía algunos dulces, se acercó primero a Yoh ya que al parecer Ren y Horo estaba en un momento importante que no debía ser interrumpido, le gustaba ver a ese Ren, uno que solo ese joven lograba sacar a la luz, pero por otro lado temía por Horo-Horo ya que si alguien descubría su condición, sin duda lo alejarían de ellos, lo harían sufrir y aquello ninguno de ellos y en especial Ren lo soportaría, aquello no se lo merecía, era demasiado bueno y por eso mismo necesitaba que alguien le cuidara.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – le preguntó el ojidorado al peliazul.

- mejor… pero yo tener miedo aun –

- no te preocupes – y Ren le tomó la mano – así no te alejaras – cuando Horo-Horo vio aquel gesto no pudo más que sonreír.

- ya no miedo - dijo con sonrisa.

- bien –

- Horo-Horo ten, te traje esto – y Manta le dio una barra de chocolate.

- ¿qué ser? – y miró con curiosas el objeto sin soltar a Ren.

- es un chocolate, es dulce – respondió el castaño, luego este le dio uno parecido a sus demás amigos.

- saber feo – se oyó a Horo-Horo, todos se voltearon a mirar al chico extrañados ¿Quién podía decir que el chocolate sabía mal? Pero pronto entendieron el porqué de dicha exclamación, el ojinegro había arrancado un pedazo del embace, ni siquiera había tocado el contenido.

- te has comido el embace – lo regaño Ren.

- paciencia no tiene el brodi pue –

- jijijiji ha sido una reacción curiosa – comentó Yoh al tiempo que disfrutaba de su dulce.

- dame – Ren le quito el envoltorio al chocolate para posteriormente entregárselo de vuelta.

- ¿quitar piel? –

- no, era el envoltorio –

- mm… - una vez en su mano, comenzó a analizar el alimento, no se veía sospechoso y al parecer no era ningún monstruo disfrazado.

- no te va a comer Hoto – dijo burlón el Tao, al oírlo el ojinegro le sacó la lengua molesto y volvió a mirar al chocolate con un expresión de desafío, no le iba ganar y sin más mordió el dulce.

- mmm… - saboreo contento.

- jijiji… vamos, ya me acordé donde estaba la tienda –

- ya era hora Yoh pue, que mis patitas de pollo estaba por ser parte de la cajita feliz –

Todos comenzaron a caminar, Horo-Horo continuo deleitándose con su chocolate, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Ren, este lo guiaba entre la gente y de vez en cuando el peliazul podía sentir como la fuerza del agarre aumentaba en lugares donde había mucha gente y eso le alegraba, le gustaba saber que Ren le cuidaba.

Después de aquello no hubieron más incidentes, y pronto llegaron al quinto piso donde se encontraba la tienda donde Yoh quería comprarle la ropa a Horo-Horo, por obvias razones tuvieron que subir aquellos pisos por las escaleras, Horo se negaba rotundamente a ser comido por el monstruo de metal.

La tienda era inmensa, con ropa de todo tipo, no había ningún estilo marcado, habían de todas variedades y para todos los gusto.

Estuvieron como unas tres horas dentro del local, escoger la ropa no fue complicado, si no el hecho de hacérsela probar, quien como todo buen niño de tres años había comenzado a jugar por la tienda, como era un lugar cerrado donde estaba todos sus amigos no tenía miedo de alejarse un poquito de Ren. Las señoritas que atendían el local nunca había visto a un joven con tal alma de niño, algunas incluso cayeron bajo los encantos de este, diciendo que era el chico de sus sueños.

- Horo quédate quieto – lo regaño Ren.

- jejeje… - reía, siempre que intentaban vestirlo éste se escapaba.

- hay Dios Inca, ¿cómo le haces por las mañanas con el güerito? – preguntó en tono cansado el moreno.

- persiguiéndolo – respondió Ren quien había conseguido atraparlo y colocarle una polera.

- jijijiji Ren, trata de meterlo al vestidor –

- sería un milagro si pudiera – respondió mientras conseguía ponerle una camisa sobre la polera.

- es que tenemos publico – dijo Lyserg al tiempo que miraba a unas cuantas chicas curiosas, quienes observaban fascinadas el espectáculo. Ren miró molesto a las muchachas, arrugo el seño y las miró mal, esto causo que estas miraran en otra dirección.

- Horo metete – dijo mientras lo empujaba al interior de este.

- jejeje Ren cosquillas –

- Horo, estás dando un espectáculo – y apunto al grupo de niñas que había vuelto a mirar la escena, el ojinegro miró con curiosidad a dicho lugar para luego sonreír, muchas sonrieron embobadas y otras suspiraron ilusionadas, esto causo que el Tao se enojara, aquello no le había gustada, aquello no le había gustado para nada.

- ya güerito mero, mero ya acabamos –

- cámbiate y ponte esto – dijo Ren pasándole unos pantalones estilo cargo color negro.

- Ren ¿yo solito? – preguntó con un puchero.

- claro que sí, no te pienso cambiar – dijo algo sonrojado.

- jijijiji – rió Yoh.

Por fin habían acabado con las comprar, o esa había sido la exclamación general, y como era de por sí difícil cambiar al peliazul, habían decidido dejarlo con lo último que se había colocado. Cada uno llevaba quizás unas cuatro bolsas, aquello sería suficiente hasta llegar a Japón y todo estuviera más calmado. Horo ahora vestía una polera de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones cargo color negro con bordes blancos y sobre la polera una camisa de color negro.

Los seis jóvenes comenzaron a caminar a paso tranquilo, obviamente Ren muy pendiente del peliazul a quien llevaba de la mano, no quería que se volviera a perder. Horo veía con curiosidad los locales, algunos de juguetes, otros de música, pero uno le llamó la atención más que los demás, era un anticuario, Horo-Horo se quedó mirando una de las pinturas que había en el escaparate, en dicha pintura se podía contemplar la imagen de un Ángel, era sin duda muy bonito, el ojinegro se quedo quito observando embelesado el cuadro, Ren al sentir que no caminaba lo miró intrigado, Yoh se acercó a ver qué era lo que había captado la atención del ojinegro.

- Ren ¿el ser mensajero? – le preguntó sin mirarlo.

- el es un Ángel – contesto Manta.

- ¿Ángel? – dijo sorprendido - ¿yo Ángel? –

- pero él tiene alas – dijo Lyserg.

- yo también tener – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿cómo? – dijeron sorprendido la mayoría, una luz comenzó a emerger de la espalda del peliazul para dar paso a unas impresionantes alas de color blanco, tan blancas como la nieve.

- ¡¡waaaaa!! No hagas eso aquí – exclamó Chocolove, inmediatamente Yoh, Lyserg y el moreno trataron de ocultar de la vista de las demás personas aquellas alas, lo cual resultaba muy difícil, la gente que por ahí pasaba los miró con curiosidad.

- tú… - dijo sorprendido Ren.

- pero duelen… me lastiman – dijo con tristeza al momento que las desaparecía.

- ¿te lastiman? –

- si… pero no recuerdo porque… -su atención volvió nuevamente al cuadro, pero notó que alguien le miraba por el reflejo del ventanal, lo analizó unos segundos, era un chico joven de cabellos largos color negro y ojos azules brillantes, Horo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, de pronto un horrible dolor le atacaba.

- Horo – habló preocupado Ren.

- duele… - pero aún así no dejo de mirar al individuo, Ren se percató de esto y se volvió a encarar al desconocido, el Tao miro sorprendido al chico, era igual al muchacho que había visto en las imágenes que Horo-Horo compartió con él cuando estaba inconsciente.

- ¿quién eres? – todos se voltearon a ver al intruso.

- samilaba berinairin do niga ni hami – dijo.

- ¿qué? – casi nadie le entendió.

- akate shavadi gama… - Horo-Horo habló con dificultad.

- aun así el destino esta transado… y en este mundo yo soy más fuerte – una sonrisa de superioridad se instalo en su rostro.

- ¿Quién rayos eres? – habló molesto Ren.

- soy la oscuridad – y el muchacho desapareció frente a sus ojos.

- ¿estás bien? – Ren se volteó a mirar al ojinegro, este le miró preocupado, pero asintió.

- Ren volvamos a casa… - estaba un poco inquieto, y era natural, su contraparte se había aparecido frente a él.

- sí, volvamos –

- ¡Bien! –

- ¿qué fue todo eso? – exclamó preocupado Lyserg.

- al parecer acabamos de conocer al otro muchacho que estaba sellado – habló Yoh serio.

- ¿qué pasará ahora? – preguntó preocupado Manta.

- no lo sé –

- tendremos que esperar ver qué pasa, y proteger al brodi –

- la presencia de él lo lastima – comentó Ren.

- es verdad… -

- cuando volvamos al departamento lo pensaremos mejor – acotó Yoh.

- si – sin esperar más todos se encaminaron a la salida del lugar.

Las mianecillas de un antiguo reloj se había vuelto a mover… era hora de que el destino pospuesto tomara su lugar…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno lo prometido es deuda... todas las hisorias de Shaman King fueron actualizadas. :D

Espero que este cap les haya gustado, se que nada compensara la demora, pero ojala y sigan leyendo mis historias :3

Por si no lo recuerdan esta historia en particular es un RenxHoro a diferencia de las otras que tengo xD

Bueno muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su opinion.

Nos vemos en las actualizaciones, porque no me ire hasta terminarlas =3

Bye Bye! 


End file.
